Harry Potter and the Chamber of Sexiness
by EVIL XOBX
Summary: As Harry Potter begins 2nd Year, Strange things start happening, students get petrified, they almost get killed by a tree, and harry is starting to develop some feelings for...
1. Hermione

Hello, This is Porn not an actual story, so I'll skip right to the sex

Introducing: **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Sexiness**

While everyone at school thought harry was the heir of slytherin and his best friends don't believe him, what could be worse?

Oh, I know what. Homework. The end of the year exams were only 3 weeks away. and harry was still stuck on thinking about the heir.

"Harry, I know you've thought about this, but give it a rest really. It's worrying you too much," Said Ron.

"And Plus, the exams are coming up, you have to get it off your mind," Said Hermione. "But I Can't," Said Harry.

When Ron Finally went to sleep Hermione Said

"Harry, I know something that will cheer you up."

"What," Said harry Curiously.

Perfect Timing! Right after he said that hermione walked over to him and kneeled down.

She looked at him and at his pants sexually

Harry knew what she was up to

and the more he thought about it, the more his dick got hard.

But it wasn't lust, harry loved her when he first laid eyes on her.

Her hand pulled down his pants and she slowly got close to it.

she kissed his dick and made it wet. She new boys liked that.

Then she stuck the whole dick in her mouth and started bobbing up and down fast.

when he got close she slowed down, teased a bit, then continued

"ohhh yes baby, Just like that."

"You like that don't you?" Said Hermione Sexually.

She looked up at him and giggled when she saw his face expression

(Closed eyes, open mouth)

She blushed a little at the thought that harry liked her.

She took it out and put it in her hands, and started stroking it in a pattern from slow to fast.

When he got close (and when harry thought it was over and she was gonna make him cum) she slowed down

She obviously had other plans

she took her shoes and socks off and wrapped her feet around his dick and started stroking up and down really fast.

then she stopped and took her hand in his dick again and stroked super fast while kissing the base of his dick.

he inhaled her scent (strawberry) and she got even faster and almost biting his dick now.

a few seconds later he moaned loudly as he cummed all over her school robes. he even got a little in her hair.

Harry can't believe he lost his virginity at 12.

"That was amazing"

"I know, did it cheer you up?"

"Definitely."

"Good to hear," Replied Hermione.

They kissed each other before saying good night. and when harry went to bed, he thought about her and started masturbating.


	2. Hermione 2

The Next Day Harry Woke up and got dressed and his first thought was Hermione.

Last night was the funnest night in his life, and he wish it didn't have to end.

when he went to class, he spotted hermione and she winked at him, which made him want to fuck her again.

7 Hours laater

it was 6:56 Pm

and it was time to go to the common room.

He hoped no one was there so he could corner her.

He was lucky. She was there, she was reading.

She still had her robes on and everything.

Harry's quidditch team won the match, so mcgonagall let them have a party until 10 PM in the Great Hall

"Hello," She Said.

"Hi," Said Harry, Shyly.

He stared at her but pretended not to.

she caught his eye and smiled.

"I know what you want Harry," Hermione Said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He lied.

Secretly his dick erected.

She saw this and almost laughed.

"I know you want sex," she whispered.

"well,Yeah," Harry replied.

"well we can do it, But where," She asked.

"well, I'm not allowed in your dormitory but you're allowed in mine."

"Great, Hermione Said"

He followed her to the boys dormitory.

He can't believe he was about to have sex at age 12, with a 12 year old!

she opened the door and climbed on the bed.

Harry followed.

then she slowly unbuttoned his pants, teasing him a bit.

she moved his zipper repeatedly up and down to ease him. then finally took of his pants.

Harry took off all her clothes without teasing.

now they were fully nude.

hermione grabbed harry's neck and kissed him passionately.

Harry did the same.

after about 3 minutes of making out she grabbed his dick and stroked it, then stuck it in her mouth. licking the head, and the bottom.

she started bobbing up and down. and started moaning

"ohhh, Harry."

"Hermione..."

she sucked his dick so hard that she actually made noises.

this gave her a thought, so she started deep throating...

"mmmmm"

"Oh, Yes baby!" said harry.

she took it out and started stroking his dick, going from slow to fast.

When she felt he got close, she slowly stopped.

She saw precum came out, and she licked it.

she spat on his dick, stroking it and then sucking again.

now harry told her what he wanted, so she did it.

They had sex in a cowgirl position.

Harry laid down and hermione got on top.

Harry inserted his dick in her ass and she started bouncing up and down.

"oh, yes!" "Fuck Yes, Harry!

"Hermione, you are so sexy." Said Harry.

"Yes, Yes I know, just keep fucking me."

Harry joined in and started thrusting while she kept bouncing and it felt amazing.

He got close in 3 seconds so he quickly stopped.

he got up, requestiong another position.

he told her to get against the wall, facing him.

He took her leg and held it up, then insterted his dick in her pussy and started thrusting in and out.

"oh yes harry! FUCK YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" She screamed.

After 20 thrusts, fast thrusts.

he told her to get back on the bed.

Harry and hermione, now both sweating, decided to do only 2 more positions.

he placed her on the bed and she got on all fours.

he put his dick in her ass and thrusts in and out as fast as he could, breathing heavily.

she covered her face in a pillow because she was screaming like an ape.

her curses were muffled but Harry knew exactly what she was saying.

"Harry,Fuck! you bad boy! Yes Yes! Punish me! Fuck!"

He stopped and took it out.

"Have i been a bad boy hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes,Indeed." said Hermione.

harry laid her down, face down and got on top of her.

he put his dick in her ass and bounced up and down on her.

After about 4 more positions, he finally got really close, so he stopped, got out, the pointed his dick at hermione. She looked up at him then at his dick and started stroking very fast. Cum Erupted like a volcano from his dick and onto Hermione's Face.

She wiped it and sucked his Dick.

"Thanks, we should do this another time."

"Yes, You are Right", Hermione Said.


End file.
